A Day to Remember
by BlackEntity
Summary: Many years have passed since the death of Whitebeard and Firefist Ace... Upon walking into the beach, you spied, there caught in the rocks, an old green bottle with three old parchments of paper. The papers contain the testimony and experienced of an unknown Marine who had witnessed the battle at Marineford many years ago. Now read the truth...
1. First Letter

_*Edits - I corrected some of the errors and changed/added a bit more. _

_I do not own One Piece and it is by right, the creation and ownership of Eichiro Oda. (Who is by the way, from my opinion, THE best mangaka and author for me…) Enjoy_

* * *

**-Glossary -****  
**

_**Shichibukai** - Pirate allies chosen by the government who in exchange for services, have their bounties lifted and have special privileges. Pirates who were approached do not have to accept the governments invitation but if so, become their "lackeys". In all, they are also known as the seven warlords.  
_

* * *

**A Day to Remember**

**Chapter 1: Three hours Before the Execution**

Hello there fellow reader, it would seem that the sea has spared this bottle and fated its contents to you. Either by sheer dumb luck or destiny, these letters of mine have reached you. Hopefully, these letters were found not that much into the near future I had hope to see from the start of this new era... Even if this might not have reached the right timing, I only hope that you my dear, might be able to understand and follow the series of the content I am about to reveal. However, reality wise, it might have just been perhaps a hundred years since I have written this and only now will it see the light of day. That and the possibility that only a short or rather- an ample amount of time had passed and only days or perhaps even a year or two could have passed on since I have bottled and tossed this out into the vast sea. Enough of that now, but first before we begin with the actual contents and reason why this bottle was sent afloat... Allow me to elaborate myself a bit and not more than that.

My name is of no concern nor importance. The discussion on that ends here and we'll just leave it at that.

I am, if all and all, a former Rear-Admiral of the Navy and for more than thirty years have I staked my blood, sweat, passion, and loyalty unto the government. More than that, I have blindly followed the Codes of Justice and strictly disciplined my moral values and beliefs, rendering me a dog to the Navy... It's funny though, that after all the years of utter devotion and my recent awakening... you've only begun to realize your mistakes and how foolish and ignorant you truly were. After that war, _yes_ that _War_... I was free and much to that, I lavished on my new found freedom and this silly thing happened. To be honest, I never thought I would have ever done this but there is a much difference between truth and honor... I have learned that in this god forsaken war and this is what I have to offer; actually, this is all I can do and hope for the best. Now, for the main part:

To who it may be of concern, especially to those who are utmost keen on the past battle of Marineford two years ago, may this be a piece of history I might be able to provide, one that is foremost more accurate and trustworthy than that on a published Government newspaper. Rather than that fact, this is a straight testimony of the moments and the fated events that have led into this new era that was ushered- in no surprise- by the Captain of the Straw hats, Monkey D. Luffy… on his quest to save his _brother_, Portgas D. Ace, son of Gol D. Roger.

_During that fateful day..._

The frontal units were ready, headed by the Shichibukai (they were in that moment, one of the few deciding factors that would decide the outcome of the war), numerous cannons were put into standby action. Fifty marine battleships were stationed just a little by Crescent Bay and even- though rather, it wasn't quite a surprise to see them at all- the most powerful defense unit was present: the three admirals, who were Sakazuki known as 'Akainu', Kuzan who was 'Aokiji', and Borsalino known as 'Kizaru' (these too were the other factors who held the fate of the war.)

Being quite old and well-experienced in my service, I too was asked to come partake in the upcoming war and by god's witness, refusal was not an option. It was to be, the war of our generation. A war greater than that between Gold Roger and our olden heroes: Vice Admiral Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku. This moment was meant to be, the ending battle of this era, and there I was, standing right here, in the middle of the white field of clustered marines, voices all around were harmonized into a raging choir and the heat of battle has yet to come (although, if I may, it had already begun when news of Portgas's execution was announced publicly).

And three hours… the duration time that might as well be my final moments, three hours more, until the execution... The death of Firefist Ace was inevitable, and in that, three more hours of his life were left.

Though I pondered there, in that spot I was stationed out, where the warm ,crisp, ocean breeze was eminent and rough waves laid, folded among the ocean into layers of salted water. My feet laid heavily on the smooth pavement of worn out, but well maintained concrete; there my hands were frozen in a tight vice-like grip at my rifle, my old friend from the days before the age of Piracy.

I could hear the others scurry around back and forth between the ships and rankings, the sound of their feet that seemed to echo and ring unto your ear over and over again until it was embedded unto your memory. From my years of experience, this was the sound of a death march, and during my rookie days, this was the sound that frightened my heart most and would strike terror tenfold into the heart of your very being. That feeling, still lingered within me, and probably still from this day until the end of my days. Yes, I could never forget how that experience felt like...

Anxiety would first breach the inner core linings of the blood-pumping organ, where fear would steadily and somewhat slowly seep in and corrode one's inner sanctuary of peace and state of mind: their sanity, sadly, would be at utmost pity and at stake of malicious corruption from the claws of deadly shadowy emotions that over time, death would be sure to ensue. However, those days have passed for me and now, here I watch as the rookies of this generation experience the true meaning of '_fear'_ and of the absolute "_death_" that is to come and pass over them, like blankets of white snow that covers all in all the most notorious impurity that seemed to lay about. Although hidden, the impurities still remain... unseen and transcendent of time as moments seem to blur and move one. Those feelings were ones that were meant to last and once you've felt them, you can never forget the agony no matter how many years pass by...

The battle cries, on the other hand, were so in tuned and quite frankly… even my emotions were swayed, no matter how experienced I had gotten over my years of service. This barbaric melody seemed to drug me and made me weak against the sound of the death march. I couldn't even think, much less straight, which made even the simplest and basic of tasks such as breathing quite difficult; particularly my mind couldn't form the right words to describe that moment from where I stood completely still in a daze.

My mind and thoughts, if I could dare personify them, had completely left and abandoned me on my own. Once again I seemed to have found myself, since those forgotten rookie days of my past, lost and dumbfounded… in the midst of the start of this era's first great war that was to come…

* * *

_This is my first story that is well… you know, submitted and published openly. The plot is basically from my perspective of the war if I were a marine. Not the stereotypical marine who blindly follows the code of justice but, one that is a thinker… What would unfold in one's thoughts if everything you once ever believed in were wrong? Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_


	2. Second Letter

_Continuation…_

_I do not own One Piece and it is by right, the creation and ownership of Eichiro Oda. (Who is by the way, from my opinion, THE best mangaka and author for me…) Enjoy_

* * *

**A Day to Remember**

**Chapter 2: Battle at Marineford**

The war... the all deciding war between the Strongest Man in the world and the government began after the shocking news; the fact that Portgas D. Ace was the son and last kinsman of Gold Roger, the Pirate King… this quite shocked the world. Even my ears couldn't quickly assess the given information that the man who conquered the grand line, the man who had it all, and the man who set the age of Piracy at his death, had a son… who was charged with his crimes and sins as a pirate. Such a cruel twist of fate, and unjust charge against a man… Whose greatest sin was birth?

The shock was quite visible as I could hear lines of mutters and gasps from my fellow marines. The Fleet Admiral even seemed a bit nervous though it was more evident from Vice Admiral Garp... really though, it was an eye opener at the time. To think, just when we've thought to have gotten rid of everyone from his line, his son just magically happened to pop up... and no less, a great pirate at that. Now at that moment, everything did make a bit of sense, explaining the youth's tremendous power, much like his father indeed.

Moments after that, Whitebeard had arrived, along with forty-three of his allied pirates. The size of his fleet was a force to be reckoned and his potential strength rivaled that of our much prepared fleet. Much after his fated arrival however, I could not remember much… I could only remember the heat of battle though I remember witnessing the strength Whitebeard possessed. Even for a man of a tender age of seventy-six, truly did he deserve to hold the title of "Strongest Man" and his incredible power, to create monstrous quakes (thanks to his devil fruit power), he was able to rip Marineford's bay into two. As the waves roared high, great momentum built unto them, they raged down as swift judgment, but before the fatal blow could even touch the frontal units, _he_ rescued us… The once feeling of that warm, crisp, ocean breeze soon turned to an iced-tundra. The barren wave of sea that housed the numerous foes quickly turned to blankets of lush pure, white ice. The frozen sea signaled the start and served at the first part of the battle field. There was nothing that could be done...

Yes, nothing could have been done after that retaliation by Admiral Aokiji… I could still feel that raging heat in my muscles as I lunged forward, feet clashing on the frozen sea water; shooting towards the enemy. Shots were fired all around: standby cannons were launched into full action and riflemen fired at will, delivering a deadly raining barrage of bullets unto the pirates. The sword infantry on the other hand unsheathed their blades and the sound of fierce metal clashing were quite apparent.

War was now completely evident. With the Pirates war chant and our chant, we clashed and mixed in numbers. I decimated several troops with my dear friend at ranged-battle and fought with my sword at close-quarter combat. I kicked, punched, stabbed, and sliced at incoming enemies. Be it man or woman, who ever bore Whitebeard's insignia were to be dispatched for this was a war; one that was true with fires and raged, and no matter who the opponent was, there could be no exceptions. I could even snap a glances at a moment's notice in my surroundings and saw others filled with the same heat and emotions I had. Blood, tears, and sweat were worn by both sides, marine and pirate alike. As I endlessly fought on, bloodied though much unharmed, I could see the faces of the band of pirates; their intent bent on saving their precious ally Firefist… Perhaps this is where it all began.

Their anxious looks, worried faces, fierce glares, and even teary eyes were quite... moving. Even as a marine, I couldn't help but respect that aspect and perhaps if it were the same for us... that was when thoughts of doubt began to flow into my mind and my morals were slowly disintegrating. My head wracked and pulsed, as I tried to remember that I was amidst war and any fatal mistake could cost me my life. This was hardly the time to think of such controversial thoughts and apparently it wasn't in the appropriate place either. Though no matter how hard I fought at the notion, I couldn't help but seriously wonder at that small line of thought that seemed to explode to bigger ideals. Was this war even necessary at all? Was Portgas D. Ace's charged-sentence truly just? Was such a sin even possible to the moral decree and values of true humanitarian aspects? Then I remember, reminiscing about my own life and parents right then and there, and _god bless them_, I remember the very core value of the basics of human life that they've taught me ages ago. Honestly it was nothing but a simple, pure sentence. One that was far too easy say but far to complex to truly understand in a deeper level:

"A child is born innocent, no matter what…"

Indeed, children were born and upon being brought out into this world, they are completely and utterly innocent. It was only when time would pass by and they would age and grow would their being be shaped into what they would become. Whether one would grow up to loyally serve the navy, or pillage and venture around as a pirate, every child… no matter whom their parents were, are born sinless and innocent in any aspects… It didn't matter if the child was born into the shame of the poorhouse or raised as a flamboyant noble, they held no sin. It wasn't their fault that they grew to be, who they were now. What mattered most was what they planned to do with the life they were given.

These thoughts, that plagued my mind during the crucial moments in the war began to stir change within me. I knew it myself, that something was different, from those ideals that arose within the confines of my mind. Had I a choice to choose, I believe that I would have earnestly dropped down my artillery and cry out my immediate surrender. Or perhaps had I been a bit braver and daring to be truer to myself, I'd shout with all my heart, "This is wrong!" and would have gladly fought alongside Whitebeard himself but alas, I was chained and fed nothing but falsehood for years now… The damage and brainwashing was far to great and the hold on me was too strong at that time and I had no choice but to subside the thought.

After the failed attempt of Captain Oars Jr., I had speculated that maybe the victor had been decided all along and that the false justice would continue forever more and with no choice, would I continue to stand by its side. Within the blazing heat of that war, I for one thought that perhaps, we'd won. That Marines were the allies of true justice after all and that my doubts were of great sin against the all powerful government. Thankfully and greatly, however, I was wrong and the tides of war had began to shift with the arrival of new allies, the escapees of Impel Down.

I wasn't quite shocked when I was relieved to see that maybe, this was a sign that Portgas was meant to be saved and that he too, deserved to live on, even though _he was that man's son_. Perhaps I was on the wrong side after all and only recently, have I began to realize that…

* * *

_Frankly, I thought part one is better and well, I guess I'll try to get inspired and do some great editing then._

_How was it? Oh by the way, I enjoy suggestions quite often. They inspire and often give me great ideas. Please feel free to suggest stuff.  
_

_This is my first story that is well… you know, submitted and published openly. Please feel free to critic negatively/ positively (which ever floats your boat man…)_

_Next is the final chapter..._


End file.
